


Things Done In The Dark

by KissTheMist



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fuck Cannon, I'm the author I can do what I want, M/M, Main characters not related, Modern AU, Modern Assassins, Most characters are here just too lazy to write the in, NICE JEOFFREY, Not Beta Read, characters aged up or down, every one has their own parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 10:52:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7888417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissTheMist/pseuds/KissTheMist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Battle Of The Bands </p>
<p>The most epic bands ever to be created and now have to face off in order to win the title of  THE WESTEROSI CUP. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>WATCH as friends become enemies and foes become friends....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things Done In The Dark

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys this is my first try at Game Of Thrones fanfiction and I hope you'll like it. The characters have different ages and have independent parents. 
> 
> Jon is 21 and his parents are Rhaegar and Lyanna. 
> 
> Robb is also 21 and his parents are Brandon Stark and Catelyn  
> Sansa is 19 and her parents are Brandon Stark and Catelyn. 
> 
>  
> 
> Ayra is 17and her parents are Ned and Ashara. 
> 
>  
> 
> Bran is 18,Robin and Rickon are twins and are both 15 and their parents are Lysa and Benjen.
> 
>  
> 
> Myrcella is 17 and Tommen is 15 and Jaime and Brienne are their parents 
> 
>  
> 
> Jaqen is 21,Dany is 19 and Missandei is 17 and they're all adopted by Stannis and Davos 
> 
>  
> 
> Gendry is 21 and Jeoffrey is 19 and their parents are Robert and Cersei

The Faceless Bannermen had just finished their last night on tour and were extremely excited for the upcoming Battle Of The Bands because that is where they had gotten their start in music after winning the cup. Jon the quiet drummer sat at the back of the tour bus thinking about the home cooked meal he'd receive when he got home and smiled. Everyone in the bus stopped their actions to look at him because he hardly ever smiles. Robb the lead singer was too busy signing fan mail to notice what was going on. He put heartfelt emotions in whatever he did and so he just carried on with his writing. Jaqen,the bass player, is amazed at Jon's smile but brushes it off even after Theon and Ramsey continue to mock The Sullen Jon. He creates awesome riffs as he thinks of the wrath he'll be facing at home from both his sisters and his dad Stannis. "Yeah Jon what are you smiling at?"Theon echoes Ramsay's questions. Jon just shakes his head and hopes that The Two Peas won't keep up their mocking for any longer. \-------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Hours pass until the driver announces that they're finally in Kings Landing. The boys are tried and are happy to see their families waiting for them along with their fans and groupies. " Jon!!!" Lyanna shouts the loudest with pride stabbing through her voice. She pushes everyone away to get to her son and hugs him the longest. Robb sees his mother and sister with their pretty sun - kissed hair and twin blue eyes. His mother,ever the proper lady,lightly waves him over and his younger sister,Sansa, nearly tackles him to the floor. Theon and Ramsay meet Podrick Payne, their personal driver and have no excited family members to cheer them on. Theon's sister,Yara,is probably busy fixing their father's Debt and Ramsey's mom doesn't approve of who her son loves. Jaqen knows that his sisters and dad,Davos, will be standing next to Podrick and so looked for them. He spotted them and gave a warm smile unlike all his other smiles. He looked at his dad and his sisters. Everyone was so different but so alike. One sister had straight silver hair and pale milky skin and almost violet eyes. The other sister had curly brown hair and brown eyes and skin that was more caramel. He knew his dad,Stannis, couldn't be there because he thought Jaqen was wasting his intelligence on a stupid thing. The Faceless Bannermen were excited to rest until the Battle begun


End file.
